


Cosmic Love

by AwkwardArtist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: Storia partecipante all'iniziativa della pagina “LongLiveToTheFemslash” e più precisamente a “Red as your lips 2019”.A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyesI screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind





	Cosmic Love

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark** _

 

Questo giorno sta per finire.

Quando la lancetta girerà oltre la mezzanotte non sarà più il 14 febbraio.

Un giorno, una festa che non ha mai contato molto per noi.  
Perché essere convenzionali? Amavamo essere originali o così ci illudevamo di essere.

Una cosa l'abbiamo fatta in modo abbastanza originale in effetti.  
Lasciarsi per non lasciarsi mai.  
Tu mi hai lasciato in un modo che fosse per me davvero difficile lasciarti andare.

Ci ho provato davvero? Non lo so.  
Ma so che ho provato a ritrovare te. Dovunque, per tutto questo tempo. Senza risultato.

Ripenso ai segni che avrei dovuto cogliere.  
I sorrisi sempre meno frequenti. L'opacità che talvolta coglievo nel tuo sguardo, prima così vivo.  
Una stanchezza di fondo che attribuivo alla frenesia della vita quotidiana.  
Invece erano tutti indizi che ti stavi allontanando. Non precisamente da me. Da tutto.

Perché? Non l'ho davvero capito.

Avrei potuto fare qualcosa? Sì, ogni giorno mi dico di sì perché l'alternativa non la prendo nemmeno in considerazione.  
Non credo agli altri quando ci tengono a dirmi che eri tu a non voler lottare.  
Che per te non c'era nessuna battaglia da combattere.

Ti avevo qui con me e ti ho lasciata scivolare via.  
E quel giorno, è stata la mia vita a perdere il suo colore.  
È così difficile accettare di essere amati se c'è qualcuno che non ti ha amato come avrebbe dovuto.  
È come l'eco di una stella che muore. È qualcosa che esiste già ma tu non lo puoi percepire fino a quando non ti colma di vuoto. Allora lo senti.

Ci sono stati dei momenti di rabbia, non lo posso negare.  
Ma li ho usati come fondamento. Come riserve di energia per poter continuare la mia ricerca.  
Perché mentre intorno a me, vedo i volti e ascolto le parole di chi pensa che tu abbia deciso di arrenderti, io mi rifiuto anche solo di pensarlo.

Se fosse così, lo sentirei. Se tu non ci fossi più, io lo saprei e il sole non sorgerebbe.  
L'enorme buco nero che sento al margine dei miei pensieri di sicuro ingoierebbe ogni cosa.

Ma la luce del giorno arriva. Arriva anche dopo le notti più oscure quando mi sveglio convinta di sentire un sussurro nel buio attorno a me.  
Di sentire il tuo cuore che batte, lontano o forse vicino ma comunque inafferrabile.  
Le volte che immagino il telefono che squilla, i colpi alla porta e ogni tipo di notizia che mi possa piovere addosso riportandomi indietro o condannandomi ad un vuoto eterno.

Cerco di immaginare dove tu sia adesso. Le mie giornate alla luce nascondono sempre la faccia oscura della tua assenza. È l'ombra che mi segue, è il buio nel quale mi rifugio per ritrovare la strada.

Il tempo scorre e quando alzo gli occhi lo scorrere della lancetta mi entra in testa.  
Come l'eco di passi nella notte, come qualcosa di inarrestabile che si avvicina.

Guardo la candela accesa posta tra il mio piatto lasciato a metà e il tuo intatto. Il vuoto non mangia, il vuoto ingoia tutto e tutto resta uguale.

Si è alzato il vento e solo ora me ne accorgo. Ora che anche il mio respiro sta accelerando. L'ultimo scatto della lancetta e comprendo con una chiarezza indecifrabile che qualcosa sta per accadere. Mentre la mezzanotte porta tutto verso la profondità della notte li sento chiaramente. I colpi alla porta e nel breve silenzio che ne segue, il lacerante squillo del telefono. Sembrano assumere un ritmo, si alternano e si fondono. Capisco che devo scegliere. Che una delle due possibilità annullerà per sempre l'altra. Non c'è alternativa. Guardo le mie mani tremare. Mi chiedo se avranno la forza di eseguire quello che il mio cervello ha deciso. Davanti ad un bivio così netto, sbagliare significherebbe perdere ogni cosa. Perdere me stessa. Chiudo gli occhi e ascolto. Il buio totale mi riporta l'eco dei battiti del tuo cuore. Ora so che in un modo o nell'altro, oggi ti ritroverò.

Riapro gli occhi e decido. È tempo di sapere. Inspiro e chiudo le dita sulla maniglia e mentre il trillo del telefono si spegne, apro la porta.

 

_**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart** _

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante all'iniziativa della pagina “LongLiveToTheFemslash” e più precisamente a “Red as your lips 2019”.
> 
> Il prompt:
> 
> Cosmic Love: “I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map/And knew that somehow I could find my way back/Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too/So I stayed in the darkness with you” (Cosmic Love, Florence + The Machine).
> 
> Ringrazio la mia beta Petricor75.
> 
> Un grazie all'impegno e alla pazienza delle admin della pagina! Alla prossima iniziativa.


End file.
